


Klance Smut (One-Shot)

by Swabbles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Klance smut, M/M, Riding, Sex, Smut, blowjob, bxb - Freeform, handjob, i have a hard time writing characters in character :), klance, klancesmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swabbles/pseuds/Swabbles
Summary: Lance had come to terms with the reality that he had feelings for his fellow paladin eons ago, but it was only until very recently that he began mustering up the courage to confess them.





	Klance Smut (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> I literally made my account 4 minutes ago and now I'm writing smut. Tf am I doing with my life?

 Lance had come to terms with the reality that he had feelings for his fellow paladin eons ago, but it was only until very recently that he began mustering up the courage to confess them.

* * *

 

     He'd been in the belief that Keith wouldn't care if he were dead or not, he was just a buddy who he joked with when bored, but hell- _everyone_ on that damn ship was bored. Lance had thought that Keith having romantic feelings for him what-so-ever was a fever dream. He'd thought all of that, until very recently.After a mission, in the dining hall, Keith would look at him in such a way that even a blind man could tell _something_ was there and then after training together Keith took a  **long** fucking look at Keith and bit his lip. 

     Lance was less firm in the belief that he was dead to him, and so he began to muster the courage.

* * *

     An hour before curfew, Lance heads to the dining area, knowing the boy will be there. His heavy footsteps reach Keith before he does, and when he enters, the raven looks at him with a curious gaze. 

     "Hey, Lance." The tan boy grins at him, but his grin quickly falters as he comes to stand in front of keith, who's sitting on the dining room table.  

    _"God this is it isn't it..?"_ Lance thinks to himself, _"Well, I guess the only thing I have to lose is technically the entire FUCKING galaxy if he rejects me and is so incredibly disgusted that Voltro- Shut up, Lance. Just-"_  
  
     "Hey Keith, what's up?" Keith doesn't answer, not making it easy for Lance. An awkward pause fills the air. "Listen uh, Keith- Buddy, I really need to tell you something and I kinda really don't want to tell you here because I have a gut feeling that Pidge has placed cameras anywhere on this ship where it's even slightly considered okay and you-" Keith grabs the front of his hoodie, and pulls him into a kiss. Lance's abdomen flutters and he plants his hands on the front of Keith's chest, leaning into the kiss with a fervent passion. 

     Keith pulls back from the kiss, "God you're so-" Lance's mouth moves down his jaw to his collarbone, nibbling on it lightly. "You're so-" Lance bites down firm enough for Keith to feel a sting. The raven hisses, _"-Lance."_

     Lance grins, "I'm so Lance, huh?"  Keith sighs exasperatedly and goes in for another kiss, wrapping his legs around Lance's body and in the process unintentionally scoots himself off of the edge of the table. Lance groans under the weight of the boy's body, but holds him flush against his chest. Keith moans into the kiss as Lance backs him against a wall in the room, and grinds into Keith hungrily.

     The raven's cold hands slide under the hem of his shirt, smoothing over the expanse of hot, firm flesh. "Let's take this to my room." Lance didn't need to be told twice. 

* * *

 

     Lance throws Keith on the bed, only following after removing his shirt. The raven grabs him by the waist, pulling his body into him, snaking their legs together and grinding against Lance's straining erection. He grinds back firmly and fumbles to slide Keith's jacket off of his shoulders.

     "God Lance, harder. I need you so badly." Lance complies and pins Keith's arms above them for better leverage. He groans under the restraint and moans. "Mhmph- I'm so close Lance."

     Lance realizes that's his signal to stop. Keith whines at the loss of friction as the other boy disentangles himself and situates himself in between Keith's thighs. "I'm going to make this a bit more enjoyable, okay?" 

     "Mhm-" Lance pulls the rest of the boys clothing off and tosses them to the floor, smiling gently. He takes a long look at the erection, bobbing in front of his face. Keith reddens and hides his face behind his arms. 

      _"Don't just look at it like that, Lance."_ Lance smirks at his ruddy face, hidden behind his toned forearms and leans down to take the boy's member into his mouth. Keith gasps at the unfamiliar sensation and bucks his hips into Lance's hot, wet mouth. Lance laughs lightheartedly, effectively making Keith harder from the vibrations. He then slide's his tongue on the underside of his dick, dips his head, and sucks hard at the base. One of Keiths hands maneuvers its way from his face to Lance's hair and tugs on it as the boy bobs his head. The other grabs at the sheets desperately, not knowing what to do with himself in the midst of pure ecstasy. He shouts his name as Lance licks across the slit of his member then moves down his shaft again, cheeks hollowed.   

      Keith can't restrain himself any longer and starts thrusting upwards, seeking more and more sensation, but Lance pins both of his hips to the bed with his large hands. He detaches his mouth with a wet pop and smirks, "Not so fast, Keith. I have plans for you." Keith sighs at the loss of his wet mouth around his dick and Lance removes the rest of his clothing, revealing a straining erection in his own pants. The raven stares at him quizzically until Lance puts three fingers at his lips and tells him to suck.

       "Wha- Oh. _Oh._ Are you sure you wanna do this right now?" Lance nods with hooded eyes and pushes on his lips lightly. Keiths tiny mouth wraps around his large fingers, covering them in saliva and when Lance decides it's enough, he removes them. 

"Hand me a pillow, will you?" Keith tosses a pillow from somewhere on the bed to Lance, and Lance slips it under his hips, propping them up. "Alright Keith, are you ready?"

      "Yeah." Keith looks down at Lance, who's in between his legs.

      "Just relax okay?" Lance slides a wet finger around Keith's entrance and pushes in slightly. Keith hisses at the slight pain but beckons him on.  The digit continues to slide in until it disappears in his ass. " _Mierda_ , Keith. You're so _tight.~_ " Lance wriggles his finger around experimentally, drawing a moan from Keith. He repeats the action a few times, then pumps the finger a bit. Keith wasn't relaxing, Lance realized. The larger boy used his free hand to pleasure Keith as he massaged his insides with the other. Keith's muscles relaxed a little, and Lance took the opportunity to slide in another finger.

      Lance hooks his fingers upwards, making Keith shout and squirm. "You like that, Keith?" Lance rubs his fingers against the spot harder and Keith convulses below him. Lance continues to work his fingers inside of the boy, making sure to brush his prostate every so often and eventually slips the third finger in.  

      "Give it to me Lance. I'm ready." Lance pulls his fingers out at the demand and parallels their hips. Before entrance, Keith reaches a hand behind Lance's neck and pulls him down into a messy, fiery kiss. The smaller boy moans has he slides the tip of his member across his taint a couple of times. "Come on Lance, stop teasing.~"  
  
      _"God he's so sexy when he's not being a twat,"_ Lance thinks before slowly pushing the head into Keith. Keith lets out a guttural moan. 

        _"Lance!"_  Lance slides further into the wet heat, until there's more room for progression, but his body betrays him too soon and he topples onto Keith's chest. "Don't stop now, I need you, Lance." 

       "Give me a sec, Keith." Lance moves a little to try and satiate Keith, all the while still collapsed on Keith's chest. The raven meets his eyes, "Keith you feel so fucking good, I don't know if I can take it."

     Keith growled lightly, grabbed Lance's wrists, and flipped them so that he was straddling the tan boys waist. "I haven't got all night for you to get me off, Lance." Lance blushes at Keith's sudden dominance, and found that the recent development might have somehow made Keith hotter than he _already_ was. 

     "I am perfectly okay with this," Lance says in a small voice as Keith begins to grind down on his dick. Keith rides him like a pro, slowly sinking his hips up and down over and over, effectively driving Lance insane with the pace. His hips thrust upward, but Keith is too keen for it and raises his hips as well. Lance struggles to get more sensation, but finds none. 

     "Give it up, it's hopeless." Keith smirks at him as he tries  _again._  

      "We'll see about that." Lance frees his hands and locks his grip on his hips, pulling him down roughly. Then again. Then again. He places his feet flat on the bed for support and pounds into Keith, a gasp escaping the raven with every slap of their skin together. 

     Keith claws at his shoulders and grinds down on him desperately, "I'm-"  _slap_ "C-"  _slap_ "Close, L-" _slap_ . Lance grabs at the smaller boy's member, pumping it roughly. Keith's knees clench at Lance's sides as he comes, releasing a hot load onto his tan, toned stomach. Lance takes the opportunity to flip them over and pound into him a few more times before he himself, releases inside of the raven. 

    _"Fuck."_ Keith grabs a rag from the bedside table and wipes them off. "Lance that was..." Lance chuckles and envelopes the boy in his arms. 

     "I know what you mean, buddy." Keith makes a comment about not calling him that before pulling the blanket over them both. Lance gives him a weird stare, "What about curfew?" 

    "Fuck the curfew." 

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, this was my first Klance fic/work and I'm glad you read it. Hope it wasn't too shitty <3


End file.
